


Playing House

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Playing House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Mom Reader, Post-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester, dad dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After Dean and the reader retire from hunting, they start their “normal” family but they weren’t expecting it to go like this…





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh, shh,” you shushed the crying baby, holding him close to your chest, Dean keeping cover for you. “Shh. It’ll be okay, honey.”

“Tell that to his parents,” said Dean, gun raised at the door of the room you were hiding in.

“Where the hell is Sam…” you mumbled, shushing the baby but he wouldn’t go quiet. “Little guy, you gotta be quiet.”

“Here,” said Dean, grabbing one corner of the blanket the baby was in and holding it up, the baby gnawing on it more soundly. “I used to do that to Sammy when we didn’t have a pacifier around.”

You nodded your head, eyes on the door. Dean was poised and ready to go, both of you silent as you listened for Sam and Jack to deal with the monster. It was Jack’s first hunt as a full fledged human and you were all worried about him getting hurt or worse. Then you had to find a baby on top of that and hold down the fort until the coast was clear.

“Guys! We got it!” called out Sam. Dean carefully pulled the door open, making sure you stuck close. Your back felt wet though and it took a good five seconds for the pain to register.

“Not Sam,” you said, shoving the baby in Dean’s arms when he spun around. “Go!”

Dean took off, another hot slash across your back. Your head got smacked against a wall and you slumped down, hoping this thing finished the job quick.

 

“Hey,” said Dean happily. “Look who’s awake Carter.”

You popped open an eye, Dean scooping up the baby you recognized from the house, setting him down in a bundle of blankets on the other motel bed.

“Don’t go anywhere,” said Dean. He walked over to you with a tired smile, running his hand over your neck. “You scared us back there.”

“How bad am I?” you groaned, feeling the cool air on your bare back, covered only with a thin sheet.

“Not great,” said Dean, rubbing his hand over your head. “You’ll be okay. Cas is on his way. Just a few more hours of feeling like crap.”

“Is the baby okay? Everyone else?” you asked.

“Baby’s fine. Sammy has a concussion,” said Dean, nodding back to the door behind him to the adjoining room. “Jack’s keeping an eye on him. The kid did good. He didn’t freak out. You trained him up good considering we were up against one of those mutant things again.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen a normal monster, Dean,” you said, burrowing yourself down into the bed. “That spell…”

“I was thinking the same thing. I think these mutations are ones the spell didn’t quite kill. It changed them into these leftover things,” said Dean.

“How many do you think are left out there?” you asked.

“Hopefully not a lot,” he said. “We’re going to be out of a job soon.”

“Then we have to go be normal,” you sighed.

“I’m not sure we’ll ever get to normal, sweetheart,” teased Dean, the baby giggling in his makeshift bed. “And you mister are getting dropped off somewhere first thing so you can find a new mom and dad.”

“Did you name him Carter?” you asked with a laugh.

“His blanket has a C on it. I figure his name starts with that,” said Dean.

“Don’t get attached Dean,” you said. “We said we’d start this family after the monsters were dealt with. It was safer that way.”

“I know,” said Dean. “I’m not attached either.”

 

**One Month Later**

“Dean,” you said, over three weeks since you cleaned up the last monster, over three weeks since anything supernatural apart from Cas existed anymore. “Do you think that baby got adopted?”

“The Carter kid? He was cute and only a few months old. I’m sure someone snagged him up right away,” said Dean. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I was just…I don’t know,” you said, turning over in bed, tucking into his side.

“Are you thinking about adoption?” he asked.

“Sort of,” you said with a shrug. “I want our own for sure though.”

“Let’s sleep on it and go from there.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“That’s a lot of babies,” said Dean, the two of you walking through a foster care service specializing in infants and young kids.

“There’s like ten babies in here Dean,” you sighed, biting your bottom lip. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Hey, everyone has to go through crap at some point in their lives. Hopefully these guys just get it out of the way when they’re little,” said Dean, frowning at himself. “Break?”

“Yeah,” you said, leaving with him to go back into the hall and down to the lobby area of the home. The woman helping you said she’d be back and not to worry, a lot of people got overwhelmed on their first visit.

A group of kids, probably around four years old ran through the lobby from one room to the next, playing tag from the looks of it. You peeked your heads in the room they came from, a few smaller kids playing with someone watching them, your attention going to the boy sitting by the window by himself, staring outside.

“Excuse me,” said Dean, catching a woman walking into the room. “Who’s that boy?”

You smiled, of course Dean zeroing in on the same child you had.

“I thought the Winchester’s were interested in one of the infants possibly?” she said. Dean opened his mouth to speak but got hung up, the woman giving him a warm smile. “It’s not unheard of to come in thinking you want one thing and come out thinking another.”

“Who is he?” you asked, the boys ears preening back, pretty good hearing for a four year old but he didn’t turn his head in your direction.

“That is Matthew or Matty as most of the people here call him. He recently turned four, been here about five months-“

“Five months?” asked Dean.

“Matty doesn’t really talk. He’s capable and he used to before his parents passed but we haven’t been able to coax anything out of him,” she said.

“What happened?” you asked.

“A house fire,” she said. You looked at Dean, his bottom lip bit swollen and red, Dean staring at the floor. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Can I go talk to the kid?” asked Dean. She nodded, Dean grabbing one of the colorful chairs for the kids and dragging it over, saying something before he took a seat, staring out the window too.

“I thought he was going to talk to him,” said the woman.

“Dean’s mom died in a fire when he was young too,” you said, the woman raising her eyebrows. “He didn’t talk for a long time either.”

“Would you like me to get your case worker to talk about Matty? Or were you still interested in the infants?” she asked.

“Matty,” you said, giving her a smile. “I think we’d like to know more about Matty.”

 

**Four Months Later**

“Okay and sign here. Last one,” said the judge with a smile.

“He’s finally ours?” asked Dean, giving him a soft smile.

“Matthew Winchester is officially your son,” said the judge, stamping one of the sheets.

“Hey Matty. You finally get to come home with us for good, no more back and forth. Aren’t you excited?” you asked, spinning in your seat to where he was climbed on the back of the couch, staring grumpily outside. “We got cake at home.”

His ears perked up but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t speak often, only when he thought other people weren’t around. He talked when he played with his toys, he talked at night to himself after you put him to bed during his stay overs. He just really didn’t like to talk in front of other people yet and that was okay with you.

He was an incredible listener you’d picked up on. He was always listening, not all that interested in most things four year olds were but you and Dean talked like adults around him and you knew he was at least learning some new words.

“Okay, Matty,” said Dean, picking him up off the couch. “Your mom and I got you a surprise for your adoption day.”

Matty didn’t seem thrilled with having a party but you saw his lip twitch up a little at seeing the bike in the garage for him. You and Dean were still getting used to the idea of living in a house. You had to, there was no way around it in order to adopt, but you both figured there was room to grow into it.

“Hey Matty,” said Dean after everyone had gone home. Matty was sat up on the window seat in the family room, one of the reasons you’d picked the house on the first place. “It’s getting late. Time for bed.”

He didn’t move, Dean giving you a look as you went over and picked Matty up, the boy pushing on your shoulder.

“What’s wrong honey?” you asked, glancing down at the seat and nodding your head. You grabbed the stuffed dog and handed it to him, Matty not looking at you. You carried him up, reading to him and tucking him in. Dean turned on his night light, sighing as he pulled his door shut.

“Do you think he’ll ever trust us?” asked Dean when you were in bed together.

“I don’t know,” you said, pausing a moment. “Are we too screwed up to be parents?”

“The federal system doesn’t seem to think so,” said Dean.

“We fabricated everything,” you said.

“All I know is he isn’t stuck in that place alone anymore,” said Dean. “We can love him and take care of him and do our best.”

“It’s hard to imagine six months ago we were hunting monsters,” you said.

“Feels like a lifetime ago,” said Dean, pulling you closer to his chest. “We can do this.”

“I hope so.”

 

“Matty, can you give daddy some space at the table for his computer?” you asked the next day. You were hoping to be able to take Matty to the park or zoo today but it was pouring out, the three of you stuck inside. You’d settled on coloring, getting him to help you make a pie for a little while before he went back to it. Dean was running his hand through his hair, trying not to take up too much space at the kitchen table with his laptop.

“I’m okay,” said Dean.

“Matty, please share the table with daddy,” you said. You watched him lift his head up, shoving all his markers to the side, giving Dean a bit more space. “Thank you. How’s the search going, Dean?”

“I can’t for the life of me find the part for Baby I need,” he sighed. “Maybe Bobby will know.”

“Maybe,” you said, Dean closing the computer and setting it on the kitchen counter. He sat back down and took one of the blank pieces of paper and a marker, starting to color. You saw Matty start to watch Dean, Dean careful not to let on that he knew he was doing that. “The pie should be done soon boys.”

“Thanks,” said Dean, standing up and leaving his stick figure drawing on the table. It was pretty simple from what you could see, but he wrote “To Matty” on it, a little stick figure between two taller ones. Matty took it and put it with his other drawings, Dean shrugging at you when his back was turned. “Do you like pie Matty?”

The boy just shrugged, Dean tsking him.

“I bet you love pie, like me,” said Dean, moving around the kitchen to grab a few plates. Even with a scoop of ice cream on top though, he barely ate any. For the first time you saw Dean give you that look you’d caught in the mirror before.

Maybe the two of you really were too messed up to help Matty.

 

The rain didn’t let up all day, turning to storms by night. Dean was quiet beside you in bed, staring at the ceiling as you did the same. He held your hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, listening to the rain against the roof.

You both sat up when the bedroom door creaked open, Matty standing by it with his stuffed dog.

“Hi honey,” said Dean, giving him a smile. “What are you doing out of bed?”

He looked back and forth between you before he took a step forward and another, tossing his dog on the bed and climbing up. He crawled in between you and under the covers, hiding his head.

“Okay,” you said, waiting until he poked his head out, using Dean’s arm as a pillow. “You don’t have to be scared. We’re right here.”

“Fire,” he mumbled, your eyes locking with Dean’s.

“No, Matty. There’s no fire,” said Dean.

“Fire,” he said again, hiding his face in Dean’s chest.

“Dean. The storm,” you said, Dean nodding his head. It’d taken a while to get some answers on how the fire in his home had started but it came down to a lightning strike. “Hey, Matty. You don’t have to worry. This house has a lightning rod. You don’t have to be scared of the storm.”

He perked up, looking back and forth between you and Dean before he relaxed.

Thirty seconds later he was out like a light, Dean holding up his free hand like he had no idea what just happened.

“Night,” you whispered, leaning over to give them each a kiss.

 

You woke up to an empty bed, padding downstairs to see Dean with Matty up on his shoulders in the backyard.

“Good morning boys,” you said from the back door, Matty pointing at the roof. “Did daddy show you the lightning rod?”

He nodded, Dean giving a quick thumbs up.

“Well get inside you two, it’s a little bit chilly to be out in just your pajamas,” you said. Dean carried them both inside, sliding Matty onto one of the barstools and taking a seat in the other as you pulled open the fridge. “What do we want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes,” you heard quietly, almost like it was a question.

“Pancakes it is, Matty,” you said, grabbing the batter from the cupboard. You didn’t want to push, instead asking Dean if you two could rake up the leaves in the backyard that day. Matty seemed a bit more interested in going outside than the other times you’d tried, even smiling when you tickled him as you put on his fall jacket.

You brought him outside with you, Dean already having a decent pile going.

“You ever play in the leaves, Matty?” you asked. He nodded, Dean biting his bottom lip. “Do you want to play with us?”

“Uh huh,” he said, rocking back on his heels like you saw Dean do every so often. You scooped him up, handing him over to Dean.

“Ready?” asked Dean, swinging Matty out once, then twice, then gently tossing him in the big pile.

You couldn’t see his face but you could see Dean’s when you both heard him laugh for the first time.

He lit up like it was the best thing you’d ever heard.

“Again?” asked Matty, climbing out of the leaves.

“Yeah, of course you can go again.”

 

**Six Months Later**

“Hello Winchesters,” said your case worker walking up your driveway, doing one of her follow up check ups.

“Hi,” said Matty, picking up his soapy sponge from his bucket, running it over his battery powered jeep he got for Christmas.

“Nice wheels, Matty,” she said, Dean giving her a wave from the other side of Baby.

“Daddy says you gotta keep your car nice and clean,” he said.

“I bet he does,” she said. Dean set down his own sponge, grabbing you from where you were working on the front flower bed. “Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.”

“Sarah,” you said, wiping off your forehead, feeling dirt get smudged there. “We got lemonade on the porch if you’d like some.”

“You look like you could get out of the heat,” she said, waving the three of you up.

“Don’t tempt him. He keeps offering to spray me with the hose,” you said, Dean wearing a smirk. “So what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Just your six month check up,” she said. “Matty seems like he’s doing well.”

“The first couple days were rough but he started to open up and it’s been mostly smooth sailing from there,” said Dean.

“Mostly?” asked Sarah.

“The boys had the stomach flu at the same time about a month in. That was a fun experience,” you said. “He’s doing good now. He’s excited for kindergarten in the fall even though it’s months away. He plays regularly with a few of the kids on the street. Dean does little league baseball with him one night a week.”

“He seems perfectly content,” said Sarah, Dean chuckling when Matty started to wash the wheel wells on his jeep. “The checkup is for mom and dad too though. How are you two doing as first time parents?”

“It’s hard,” said Dean. “But freaking awesome.”

“We’re enjoying it,” you said. “We’re actually going to have another.”

“Matty’s pumped to be a big brother,” said Dean. “He can’t wait.”

“It sounds like you three are working out together then,” she said with a smile. “To be honest, we were starting to get worried about Matty and his odds of attracting attention. We had parents interested in him but most weren’t as patient as you two and he pushed them away.”

“Well like you know from our file, Dean lost his mom very similarly to Matty. I lost my parents young and then Dean his father when he was in his mid twenties. We understand that sometimes you don’t need someone to talk to you, just someone to be with you,” you said.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty,” said Matty, hopping up the steps. You dug around in the cooler on the porch, finding a bottle filled with juice for him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you said, Matty cocking his head at Dean.

“Daddy, we gotta wash the car off,” he said, Dean standing up.

“Boss man says break time’s over,” said Dean, letting Matty grab his hand and pull him back over to the driveway.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did Dean start to open up when he was a child?” she asked.

“He has a little brother. He practically raised him,” you said. “I think that helped but I don’t think Dean ever really opened up about what happened, not really at the core of it, until the day we met Matty. He’s been different since then. A good different.”

“You’re good people,” she said. “So this will likely be our last home visit unless you need us to come out for any reason but it sounds like we put Matty with a good family.”

“We try our best,” you said. Sarah gave you a wave and Matty a high five as she left, Matty calling you over after a few minutes. “Yeah, honey?”

“Daddy’s gonna spray you with the hose,” he said, smirking before you felt cold water hit your back.

“I think he’s gonna spray you with the hose next,” you said, scooping him up, Dean spraying the cold water gently in the air at him. When you were both soaking wet and Dean was doubled over in laughter you pounced. Dean landed back in the grass, shirt already wet as you tackled him, a big gush of cold water spraying at you both. “I think we got him, Matty!”

You heard the hose drop, Dean shaking his hair out and wrapping an arm around each of you.

“Such troublemakers you two are,” he said, tickling your sides for good measure.

“Truce!” you called, Dean releasing you after planting one on you. “I’m going back to my gardening you manly men.”

“Can I help?” asked Matty.

“Sure. Why don’t you and daddy wipe off your cars and then you can help me with some flowers,” you said.

“Okey dokey,” he said, trudging back over to his jeep, looking around and wandering to the front of the garage where the dry towels were.

“I like that kid. He says okey dokey,” said Dean with a big smile.

“I like him too,” you said, wrapping your arms around Dean. “I think he might even like us.”

“I think he does too,” said Dean, resting his head on your shoulder, laughing as Matty threw the towel up on the hood of Baby. “Do you think the kids we saved ended up with good families? Like baby Carter?”

“I sure hope so. At least we know one did,” you said, Matty throwing another towel on the hood, biting back a giggle. “Go help our son please before he tries crawling up there.”

“You got it. Remember to drink enough water,” said Dean, standing up to go help Matty. “You young man…missed a spot.”

“I always knew you’d be a good dad, Dean,” you said, running your hand over your stomach.

“I heard that,” said Dean, looking back at you with a smile.

“Good,” you said. “Because you really, really are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader have an exciting first day of school with Matty…

“Mommy,” said Matty, shaking your arm. You flashed open your eyes, the clock saying it was 5:30 in the morning. “First day of school!”

“I know, honey,” you mumbled. “Let’s go back to bed for another hour, hm?”

“I can’t. I’m too excited,” he said, crawling over the bed, Dean holding up a hand.

“Careful of Mommy’s tummy,” groaned Dean, sitting upright and swinging Matty in the air, tucking him in his side.

“I’m not sleepy,” said Matty.

“Well I am,” said Dean, throwing his arm over Matty, mumbling something until Matty started to relax. “Finally.”

The alarm clock went off and you both groaned.

“You just had to say something,” you mumbled, swatting your arm until you hit it, Dean’s free one rolling you towards him. “I gotta pee.”

“Do you remember when we used to get fours a night and we thought that was a dream come true?” asked Dean.

“At least a baby wasn’t sitting on top of my bladder,” you groaned, rolling out of bed.

“That curse you had that made you talk when a British accent was pretty funny,” said Dean with a smirk.

“I’m still not convinced that wasn’t you,” you said, waddling into the bathroom. When you finally came back out, Dean was on his back in bed, balancing Matty up on his hands and knees.

“Okay,” you said rubbing your eyes. “Let’s have an early start today.”

 

Matty was kicking his legs the whole way through breakfast, Dean quietly chuckling at him and his energy. You only took a million pictures before you finally got him in the car, Dean holding his hand when you walked into the school together.

You found the kindergarten rooms easily, the hall full of parents and kids with too big of backpacks.

“It’s like walking into a vamp nest,” teased Dean quietly, getting a laugh out of you.

“Okay, Matty. I think you’re in this room over here with Mrs. Hathaway,” you said when he let go of Dean’s hand and started to hold onto both your legs.

“You’re coming back for me right?” he asked. Dean nodded, keeping an eye on you as you knelt down.

“Yup. At three o’clock, Daddy’s going to be parked outside and in the mornings, I’ll drop you off,” you said.

“You’re sure you’re gonna come back?” he asked.

“Yes, Matty,” said Dean, pulling you back up to your feet. “We love you and you’re going to have a lot of fun today.”

“Okay,” he said, letting go of you both. He gave you one more glance back over his shoulder before he went in the room.

“You going to cry?” you asked Dean.

“Pft. No,” said Dean, walking with you back outside, taking a deep breath. You watched his face get hard, blank. His hunting face. “I’m alright. You?”

“He’ll do fine. Shit, you’ve already got him reading,” you said.

“He’s a dork like you,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, nobody can research like a Winchester,” you said, sliding into the car. Dean had taken the day off from the garage he was working at, planning on having a quiet day at home with you.

Until the pain you’d felt when you squatted down earlier started to pulse across your abdomen.

“Dean,” you grunted when you were stopped at a red light. “Something is going on.”

“Huh?” he asked.

“It feels like a freaking werewolf is trying to claw its way out of me,” you growled.

“You’re not even eight months,” said Dean, already turning down a road towards the hospital before he swung the car around the other direction.

“Where are-“

“Cas. We’re going to Cas right now.”

 

“Y/N,” said Cas, putting two fingers on your forehead the second the door was open in Baby. You sighed in relief, the pain dissipating quickly. “The baby is okay. You both are.”

“What happened?” you asked, Cas helping you stand up, Jack making his way out of the garage. “Hey Jack.”

“Cas,” said Dean, skipping the reunion for another time.

“Did you have any gassy foods recently?” asked Cas.

“Wait, that was run of the mill stomach indigestion? It felt like I was dying,” you said.

“You and the baby are completely healthy,” said Cas, turning to Dean, cocking his head. “Your cholesterol is lower.”

“It must mean the end is near,” said Dean with a smirk.

“But there’s no more-“ said Jack, Dean shaking his head.

“You gotta stop hanging out with your dad so much kid,” said Dean. “So we lay off Taco Tuesday and she’s okay?”

“Yes,” said Cas, a phone ringing in the background. “Excuse me. It’s the internet woman. She keeps putting me on hold.”

“So…” said Dean, shaking his head at Cas.

“Do you guys want to hang out?” said Jack.

“Sure, Jack,” you said. “We haven’t seen you guys in forever.”

 

“Jack, good job on the brisket dude,” said Dean, already on his second sandwich. “You liking that cooking school Y/N set you up with?”

“Oh yeah. We’re going to start working on perfecting ribs soon,” he said

“They have a bring your Uncle to school day at that barbecue place?” asked Dean.

“No,” you said, rolling your eyes. “Save some for later. We can have it for leftovers tonight.”

“Nah,” said Dean, taking another big bite.

“Today was Matty’s first day of school, correct?” asked Cas.

“Yup,” said Dean, sucking some sauce off his fingers.

“How’d that go?” he asked.

“Surprisingly well considering where he was a year ago,” said Dean.

“He’s always had a very active mind,” said Cas.

“Did you read his mind?” you asked. “Cas.”

“I was concerned for the child,” said Cas. “He was perfectly normal. He didn’t want to be attached again was all but then he changed his mind. I figured he fit in very well with you both.”

“Don’t do it again,” said Dean warningly. “Matty’s fine.”

“Alright. I just know that a quiet and brooding Winchester normally isn’t a good thing,” said Cas. You held up a finger but paused, finding he had a slight point. “Sam seems to have adjusted quite well.”

“Well he was always more well adjusted than I was,” said Dean, wiping off his hands, staring out in the backyard. “Hey, we sort of fell out of family dinner night the past few months. You guys want to get that back going this weekend?”

“Yeah. It’s been awhile,” you said, standing up, pulling him away from the lunch. “Come on. We have to do a couple baby things before we grab Matty.”

“Later guys.”

 

“Finally, the crib is done,” said Dean, standing with a pant. “We’re gonna spoil these kids rotten with their own rooms and beds.”

“Isn’t that what parents do? Make their kids lives better than theirs or something?” you asked.

“Matty thinks vampires and ghosts and werewolves are make believe. I think we’re doing a pretty good job with the whole better thing right off the bat,” said Dean.

“Hell yeah we are,” you said, giving him a high five, Dean rolling his eyes at you, throwing an arm over your shoulders. “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” said Dean, tilting his head.

“The weight of the world’s finally off your shoulders,” you said.

“True. A much smaller weight got put on it but he’s cute and he steals cookies for me sometimes,” said Dean with a smile. “I’m better. I’ll never be perfect but I’m better.”

“Me too,” you said, leaning your head against his arm.

“Want to go pick up our son from his first day of school?” asked Dean.

“I’d love to.”

 

Matty looked wrecked when he trudged out of the school, Dean laughing in your ear.

“You owe me a cherry pie, sweetheart,” said Dean. “I knew he’d be exhausted.”

“Come to think of it, I don’t remember the coming home after the first day of kindergarten. I probably just conked out on the couch,” you said, Matty looking around for a moment before he spotted the car. He climbed inside, pulling his belt in his car seat on and then took a deep breath.

He must have talked for two hours straight.

“Well it’s a good thing you like school so much because you have to go back tomorrow,” said Dean at dinner.

“How long?” he asked.

“13 years. You can go longer than that but a minimum of 13,” said Dean. Matty gave Dean a long stare, Dean shrugging. “You asked, honey.”

“Wow,” said Matty, not sure what to make at that. Dean bit his bottom lip to hide a smile, Matty going into talking about the new kids he met that day.

He promptly fell asleep after a bath and playtime, curling up on Dean’s lap much earlier than his normal bedtime.

“Day one down,” you said, resting your head on Dean’s shoulder, closing your eyes.

“Let’s call it an early night before you both end up on top of me,” said Dean, sitting you upright before he picked up Matty. You made your way to your feet, turning off a few lights downstairs, following him over to the base of the stairs.

“Dean,” you said, rubbing your belly. “When you’re done with him can you come…help me up again?”

“Back hurting again?” he asked, catching your nod. “Yeah. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks,” you said, leaning against the wall, waiting for the ache to go away. You shifted on your feet, sometimes that doing the trick to get the pressure off of the nerve but it only made it worse. “Fuck.”

“I know how high your pain tolerance is so that must be…” said Dean, rounding the stairs back down. “Y/N. Your leg.”

“Huh?” you said, your legs feeling fine apart from a little sweaty from cuddling on the couch. Dean just ran upstairs and you saw him return with a very grumpy Matty in one arm and a wad of towels in the other.

“What are you doing?” you asked, Dean setting Matty down, shoving the towels in your hands as he grabbed his phone.

“You’re bleeding,” said Dean. You glanced down and saw the streak of red running down from your shorts.

“Cas said I was fine. It’s got to be something else,” you said, Dean already moving you out the front door. “Call an ambulance, Dean.”

“I can get us there by the time they show up,” he said. “Don’t worry. You’ll both be okay.”

 

You were pretty sure you passed out in the car at some point, waking up in a hospital bed with Matty curled up asleep in a chair nearby, Sam passed out next to him and your stomach a whole lot flatter.

“No, no,” you said, sitting up too fast, an alarm beeping when you tried to climb out of bed. Sam peeled open an eye, hopping out of his seat and pushing you back down. “Sammy-“

“Dean’s up in the NICU. There was a complication and they had to deliver early,” said Sam. “You had a C- section but you’re fine.”

“Sam, the baby’s a month and a half early,” you said, shaking your head.

“They are in the NICU and they’re little but they’ll pull through. They got two of the most badass parents in the world,” said Sam.

“Who’s they?” you asked. Sam paused, looking around the room with a wince.

“Sorry. A lot’s happened since you’ve been out. They discovered that you actually had twins,” said Sam.

“Twins!” you said. “I had check ups and-“

“Nobody understands it. Your sonograms before showed only one baby. Cas and Jack went on a food run and they said it was only one baby earlier today when they bumped into your guys. Somehow though you had two in you,” said Sam.

“That’s not possible,” you said.

“Did…did you mess with a spell or something? Were you cursed a long time ago and maybe it only relates to childbirth or…I mean, Rowena’s looking into it and Ketch knows nothing and Bobby’s best idea is miracle and none of us have a clue,” said Sam.

“Are they both okay?” you asked.

“Yeah,” said Dean, poking his head into the room with a tired smile. “They’re okay. They’re resting. Remember when we thought having it be a boy or girl was going to be a surprise? The kids had to go and one up us.”

“What are they?” you asked.

“A boy came out first,” said Dean, a smile growing on your face. “And the baby of the family is a girl.”

“How’d Matty take the news?” you asked, shifting back in bed. Dean looked away, closing his eyes. “Dean.”

“Matty didn’t do so hot. He got a bit upset,” said Dean, looking to Sam. “He doesn’t want a new Mommy again he said.”

“What happened?” you asked, looking at the sleeping boy. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t spoken to me since,” said Dean, kicking at the ground.

“What time is it?” you asked.

“A little after two,” said Sam.

“Wake him up, bring him over here and then take him home. He has school today,” you said. Dean gnawed on his bottom lip, sighing as Sam woke up a grumpy Matty and put him on your bed. “Hi honey.”

He threw his arms around you, burying his face in your neck.

“Matty, I know you got scared tonight,” you said, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Do you remember the conversation we had about your mom and dad?”

He nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Matty, you know that if anything ever happened to me, you’d stay with daddy and same thing if something happened to daddy, you’d be with me and if something happened to us both, you’d go with Uncle Sam and there are a whole lot of people that care about you, Matty,” you said.

“I know,” he mumbled.

“Thank you for staying and taking care of me while Daddy was gone,” you said, kissing his forehead.

“Are you okay now?” he asked.

“I need to rest for a while but I’ll be okay,” you said.

“How about you head home with Uncle Sam and he’ll take you to school in the morning. I’ll pick you up and you can come back here to see your mom and the twins,” said Dean.

He nodded and gave you another hug before he climbed off the bed, walking over to Dean and giving him a hug.

“We both got scared about Mommy and the babies. It’s okay,” said Dean, picking him up, giving him a long hug before he handed him over to Sam. “I want to hear all about school when I pick you up, okay?”

“Okay,” said Matty. “I love you.”

“Love you too Matty,” said Dean, keeping a smile on his face until it was just you and Dean alone. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you that close to dying.”

“I didn’t though,” you said.

“Because Cas got here and I shoved him in a pair of scrubs and told him to go lie his ass off so he could heal you enough,” said Dean.

“How are the babies? Really?” you asked.

“Okay. Want to go see them?”

“They’re small,” you said. “But bigger than I thought they’d be.”

“Cas healed them too,” mumbled Dean. “I asked him to. They’re stable and healthy.”

“Fine with me,” you said, the one with the pink hat on giving you the stink eye. “Hi honey.”

The baby smacked her lips together and closed her eye. Your gaze went to the boy close by, conked out from the looks of it.

“We did everything right,” you said.

“I don’t know. We’ll figure out what happened and how we somehow have two babies. You just rest,” said Dean.

“We’ll get to the bottom of it. I hope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader bring the twins home and figure out how they wound up with an extra baby…

You’d been home for nearly a month with the twins now. They got up to weight quickly, Matty being very helpful with the unexpected additional work. But still you had no clue how you’d wound up with two babies.

You guess that at some point on that day after you’d left Cas and Jack, maybe another one popped in there. It explained why you had an issue, another baby popping into you like that was bound to cause a problem.

But how that was even possible was another issue. The best excuse the doctors came up with was that one baby was where it was supposed to be and the other developed somewhere else, like a tube. Logically, you would have figured that out long ago if it were true but your best guess was something supernatural.

“I bet you guys know,” you said, resting your head on your chin, watching the twins play on the ground with Matty, watching him for the most part, occasionally throwing something from their little pillows at their big brother.

“I have a weird idea about the whole thing,” said Dean, leaning down next to you at the counter. “It sounds nuts but…I called some old hunters this morning and I found out something interesting. Matty’s mom, long ago when she was a teenager, ran into a witch.”

“A witch?” you said, keeping your voice down.

“Her friend’s parents were witches and the friend was learning to be a witch. The friend supposedly got in some trouble when she went a bit dark side but she was always friends with Matty’s mom. The friend apparently put spells on people without their knowledge. You know, being a stupid teenager. So I’m thinking, Matty’s mom had a spell put on her, like protection, and maybe the spell got transferred to you because now you’re his mom,” said Dean.

“That sounds fucking insane. So that means it’s probably right,” you sighed. “Still doesn’t explain mystery baby.”

“Maybe you always had the other baby but the spell was protecting you both,” said Dean. “I don’t think you’ve even had a cold since Matty came home with us.”

“We should try to get rid of the spell,” you said, Dean nodding. “So if Matty’s mom hadn’t been friends with a witch…”

“We probably wouldn’t have three kids at the moment,” said Dean, glancing his eyes up. “Thanks guys.”

“Matty likes being a big brother,” you said, watching Matty hold up a book and start reading it to his little brother.

“I used to do that,” said Dean with a smile. “I would read to Sam.”

“Takes after his dorky dad,” you teased, Dean giving you a noogie. “Seriously? Are you five?”

“Shut up. You like when I tease you,” he said, picking you up and plopping you down in the couch. “What are you guys up?”

“Reading. I got stuck on a word though,” said Matty.

“Let’s figure it out,” said Dean, taking a seat on the floor between Matty and Alec, Ava more focused on reaching for you finger to suck into her mouth.

You were quiet as Dean helped Matty sound out the word, letting him read the rest out loud, both of you still quietly in awe at how intelligent he was. A long time ago you never imagined you could get to this place. Dean didn’t sleep much, ate horribly, didn’t have much if anything in the way of self-worth. He figured he was going to die on a hunt.

Now he took care of himself. He was kinder to himself. He made long term plans. He still had his issues, still had nightmares, still kept hunting gear just in case.

But you would have done this years ago if you knew how much it would have helped.

“Mommy,” said Dean, waving a book at you. “Can you read next?”

“Sure,” you said, Dean handing one over. It was the rabbit one again, one of Matty’s favorites because Dean always gave him a million hugs during it.

 

“Hey,” said Dean, snuggling into you when you finally got into bed. “Want to have a lazy day tomorrow? Matty’s done with soccer, no need to be responsible adults apart from getting a pizza from the front door.”

“That sounds greatly appealing,” you said. “I want fries too. And wings.”

“I thought we were eating healthy,” teased Dean.

“We are. We ain’t dead though,” you said, Dean chuckling as he pulled you back into his chest. A baby strayed to cry over the monitor, Dean rolling out of bed. “Ava?”

“She’s a night owl. Lucky us,” said Dean, padding out of the room, returning a minute later with a happy bundle in his arms. “Well aren’t you a little stinker? You want some time to us all by yourself? At eleven at night?”

She flapped her lips and closed her eyes, turning towards his chest as best she could when she was swaddled.

“She’s a funny baby,” said Dean, tickling her chest lightly. “She’s so like you it’s kind of scary.”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“She’s just like a little you. Matty’s what I imagine I would have been like if I hadn’t grown up in hunting and Alec, that kid always has a shit eating grin on his face,” said Dean. He ducked his head down and booped his nose against Ava’s. “He’s a stinker like you. You’re all stinkers.”

“If she stays up, you’re staying up with her,” you said, rolling on your side, moving your hand under your pillow. “Go. Have your daddy daughter time.”

“She just wanted an extra cuddle before bed,” he said, rocking her gently.

“Just her, huh?” you teased.

“Winchester women love cuddles,” he teased, kissing Ava as he stood up. “Mommy’s got a point though. You’ll be cranky if you don’t get back to bed. You got that from her too.”

“Shut up, loser,” you said with a smile. He was gone and returned a moment later, flopping down on the bed with a huge grin. “Happy we decided to play house?”

“You have no idea, sweetheart,” he said.

“I have a little idea,” you said, getting a kiss from him before he rolled over to his side of the bed.

“Maybe a little one,” he teased, reaching behind himself to tickle you. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Dean,” you yawned, burrowing yourself against his back and cuddling into him.

 

“I got it,” mumbled Dean when the baby monitor went off around the time you normally got up, Alec crying from the sounds of it, Ava quickly joining in. 

“They’re both up,” you said, Dean cupping your cheek as he got out of bed.

“I got them both. You get some extra sleep, mom,” he said. You snuggled down into the warm sheets, the crying going quiet after a few minutes, Dean changing a dirty diaper and then singing a short lullaby to them both. You were half-asleep when Dean pounded into the room.

“Hm?” you hummed, Dean throwing up the covers. “Uh, what-”

“Where’s Matty?” he asked.

“In his room?” you asked. Dean shook his head. 

“I went to check and he’s not there,” said Dean, pacing back out of the room, checking all of the upstairs rooms again, his feet loud as he pounded down them.

“Matty?” you called out, whipping your head around. “Matty, if you’re hiding please come out.”

“Matty!” shouted Dean, waking one of the twins up again. “Matthew Winchester!”

You threw on a pair of sneakers and opened the front door, jogging outside looking all around. Dean was rummaging through the garage, running around to the backyard as you walked around the house, pausing when you looked at the back door.

“Dean? Did you go out the back?” you shouted, Dean running out of the shed and over to you.

“I came out through the garage,” he said, staring at the swinging open back door. “Did you…”

“Call the cops,” you said, Dean opening his mouth. “This isn’t a damn hunt, Dean. Monsters are gone. A person took him. We need help.”

“What if he ran away?” asked Dean, spinning his head around. “What if the babies were too much for him and he thought we didn’t want him?”

“I don’t know,” you said, walking back to the garage. “Call the cops. I’m staying with the twins.”

“We’ll figure out where he is. I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough morning, the Winchesters start to figure out what’s going on…

“Hi Sam,” you said, sitting on the front porch with a cup of coffee. He gave you a sad smile as he hopped up the steps, giving you a hug.

“You look like crap,” he said. “That’s saying something considering I’ve literally seen you go to hell and back.”

“This feels a million times worse,” you said. Sam released you and you followed him inside, Dean furiously scrubbing out an empty milk bottle in the sink. “Sam’s here.”

“Good,” said Dean, dropping the bottle and turning off the water. He barely dried off his hands before he was going to the hall closet, moving around the pop out panel in the back and pulling out a duffel bag. 

“Dean, the police said-”

“I am going to find him,” said Dean, grabbing one of his jackets, tossing the duffel over his shoulder and looking like he’d never stopped hunting a day in his life.

“It’s not a monster. It’s got to be a person and odds are-”

“Odds are, I don’t give a shit. Monster, human, whatever. I’m gonna find them and they’re gonna pay,” said Dean.

“They said there’s the possiblity he ran away on his own, Dean. His sneakers and coat were missing,” you said.

“He wouldn’t run away,” said Dean. “He loves us.”

“I know but he could have gotten scared or-”

“No!” Dean shouted. You heard crying from the family room, Sam offering to take care of it and get out of there. “He didn’t leave on his own.”

“How can you be so sure? They told us it was a possibility…” you said, Dean glancing away. “Oh you stupid boy. You think…you think he left because of  _you_?”

“He didn’t leave on his own,” said Dean, clenching his fists but failing to make his face hard. “I didn’t it screw up.”

“Dean, baby-”

“If he left on his own, then that means I did though and we should have never have done this. I told you. I told you years ago I wasn’t any good but you just wouldn’t listen to me. Now he’s gone because he realized what a pathetic-”

“Hey,” said Sam, starling Dean as he appeared in the doorway, shushing a crying Alec. “Pull yourself together. Matty needs you, both of you. Go find him. I’ll take care of the twins. Oh and by the way dumbass, that kid freaking loves you. Trust me. Uncle Sammy hears a thing or two.”

“Let’s go try the park. Matty likes it and he knows the walk, we go there often enough,” you said, holding out a hand. “Come on. We’re Winchesters. We can handle this.”

 

“I don’t see him,” mumbled Dean as you got out of Baby. “Didn’t the police already look here?”

“Well I can’t sit at home anymore,” you said, whipping your head around. “Why would he run away?”

“Why are you so convinced he ran away?” asked Dean.

“Because monsters aren’t real anymore and there weren’t signs of a break in. His shoes and coat were gone. I just have this gut feeling that he’s okay,” you said.

“Did either one of us saying something yesterday? Or did someone say something at school?” he asked. “Yesterday seemed like a normal day.”

“Oh, Dean,” you said, shaking your head, rolling your eyes. “We’re so stupid. I know where Matty is.”

 

“Hi honey,” said Dean, taking a seat next to Matty before he pulled him into his lap and squeezed him too tight.

“Daddy,” he said, frowning at Dean. “I’m sorry. I know I wasn’t supposed to.”

“S’okay, honey. Can you tell me why you left last night?” he asked. You gave the officer that walked away a smile, glad that he was alright.

“Alec has a cold. That’s why he was so cranky and he needed medicine,” he said.

“You ran away in the middle of the night to get your little brother some medicine?” asked Dean, Matty nodding. “Kid, you really are like me.”

“Huh?” he asked, Dean shaking his head.

“I understand why you did what you did but Matty, you will never do something like that ever again, understand? Mommy and me know Alec isn’t feeling good. You come get us and we’ll help take care of him. You are never allowed outside at night by yourself. You know that and if you were a little older, I’d ground you,” he said. 

“Ground? You’re gonna put me in the ground?” he asked, worriedly looking at you.

“Matty. You scared us and we have to know you’ll never do something like that ever again,” you said.

“Okay,” he said.

“And Daddy’s not going to put you in the ground,” you said with a smile. “Although you do something like this again and he just might. Got it, mister?”

“I got it,” he said sheepishly.

“Alright. Let’s get you home so we can check on Alec.”

 

“Dean?” you said, knocking on the door to your room that night. You pulled the door shut after you, Dean lifting his head from the bed. “Can we talk?”

“Why do I feel like we’re back in the bunker and you’re about to give me one of those talkie things, again?” he said, wearing a silly smile.

“Just because we left doesn’t mean I ever should have stopped,” you said.

“Y/N,” he said, sitting upright now. You sat down next to him, pressing a finger to his lips. “I am happy, sweetheart. I don’t need to do that anymore.”

“Shh, you know you aren’t supposed to talk,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes once before his pressed his lips together. 

He looked skeptical but you gave him a smile and moved around the bed so you were laying down, Dean shifting back to the position you’d found him in. He turned his head to face yours, smirking at you.

“You’re a good dad. To all three of them. You’re a good husband. A good best friend. You have grown in ways I couldn’t have even imagined, Dean,” you said. Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip but didn’t speak. He managed a smile when he opened them again, lacing your hand together with his. “You’re amazing and I’m proud of you. You are the most wonderful daddy in the world to Matty and I know his parents would be proud of you and all you have done for him. Other people ignored him and gave up but you wouldn’t. You’re an incredible man for that, Dean. I know you didn’t envision this for our family. But you treat us like you never could have wished for better, that we’re perfect.”

“You are perfect,” he said, getting a finger to lips again.

“You are not pathetic. Understand? Matty didn’t leave for any other reason than to help his little brother. This is the same Matty that was scared to get in the car or let you tuck him in at night a year ago. He loves you so much and looks up to you. You’re perfect in his eyes too. All of ours,” you said.

“I remember I’m not allowed to say anything negative,” he said with a smile. “Just take the compliment.”

“I’m sorry we forgot to talk,” you said.

“We both forgot and besides, we were discussing important things like diapers and why does a baby grow so fast,” he said.

“Let’s remember to take care of the grown ups too,” you said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Okay,” he said, closing his eyes as the door was pushed open. “Yes, Matty?”

“Can I have my bedtime story?” he asked. You lifted your head up, Matty rubbing an eye and holding a book.

“Sure,” you said, the baby monitor going off. “I got Alec, you deal with the jail breaker.”

“What’s a jail breaker?” asked Matty, Dean chuckling as he rolled out of bed and scooped him up.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” said Dean, throwing Matty over his shoulder. “Now what are we reading tonight?”

“The tree one?” he asked.

“We can read that,” said Dean, pecking a kiss on your cheek. “Night. See you in a few, sweetheart.”


End file.
